Entre nos mains
by Angel of Dust
Summary: Tu veux me traiter de menteur? Vas y ne te gêne surtout pas, je m'en moque. Mais tu sais très bien que celle qui ment le plus ici, c'est toi! Anciennement la Prophétie du Destin.
1. Introduction

**Entre nos mains**

_Anciennement 'La Prophétie du Destin', je suis en train de réécrire cette fiction, parce que certains éléments ne me plaisaient plus, parce que ça ne tenait guère la route. Et pour d'autres raisons. Désolée pour l'attente, pour l'absence de réel nouveau chapitre. En espérant que quelques lecteurs me resteront fidèles. La trame reste la même, le thème ne change pas, je vais juste remanier un peu le truc, pour que ça soit un minimum crédible vous voyez. Le titre 'Entre nos mains' est provisoire, mais je l'aime bien quand même._

_P.S: Alors les dialogues sont entre _«...», les pensées d'Hermione entre '...' et celles de Draco entre ''...''

**Disclaimer:** Seule l'histoire est à moi, aussi tordue que ça aussi… ça peut pas être JKR qui a fait ça ;)

Après des mois d'absence suite à divers problèmes de santé et une année de médecine foirée... je reviens, pour réécrire totalement cette fiction. Attention, ça va chauffer ! Encore toutes mes excuses ! Let's read !

Mercredi, 7 Juillet 1998

_Assis inconfortablement dans un fauteuil en plastique blanc, un homme contemplait le corps qui gisait là. Inanimé. Mais par on ne savait quel miracle, encore en vie…  
Sans un bruit, il se leva et déposa une enveloppe près d'un bouquet de fleurs séchées._

_L'homme partit dans le silence le plus total, sans se retourner une seule fois._

_Il marcha encore longtemps dans les rues de la capitale anglaise, nullement dérangé par la pluie violente qui s'était mise à tomber, et qui ruisselait sur ses joues pâles. Il s'assit sur un banc, dans un parc déserté par les enfants et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Lorsqu'il se releva, une farouche lueur de détermination brillait dans ses yeux clairs._

_Il y eut un faible bruit et l'homme disparut._

_**Introduction : Au royaume du mensonge, nous sommes tous rois….**_

Lundi, 1er Septembre 1997, 3h

Une ombre se faufilait discrètement au travers des champs, évitant délibérément les routes éclairées et oubliant toute prudence. La jeune femme avait l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur, tant la colère qui l'habitait était forte. Elle se détestait pourtant de sentir les larmes couler ainsi sur ses joues meurtries et se mit soudain à courir tant bien que mal, comme pour fuir le souvenir de cette nuit, et de toutes les autres… Avancer. Juste avancer. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut une petite maison faiblement éclairée par la lune. Le Terrier. Enfin. Elle rajusta sa cape pour masquer un tant soit peu son visage, et avança.

Lundi, 1er Septembre 1997, 07h30

Le soleil se levait sur la maison de la famille Weasley. Une jeune fille aux cheveux en broussaille semblait dormir paisiblement, tandis qu'un garçon roux se tenait près d'elle, l'air mi-exaspéré et mi-amusé.

« Hermione! »

« Hmmm…»

« Hermione ! »

Ronald Weasley leva les yeux au ciel, pour la première fois en six années d'études à Poudlard, il était non seulement réveillé avant Hermione Granger, mais devait également la tirer du sommeil. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée qui lui aurait parue saugrenue, quelques jours auparavant, et secoua vigoureusement l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui ne bougea pourtant pas un cil

La tête enfouie sur les couvertures, Hermione n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Bien au contraire, elle resterait bien là pour l'éternité, à ne penser à rien, à avoir l'impression qu'elle pourrait oublier. Un frisson parcourut son corps aux ecchymoses masquées tant bien que mal par un sortilège. La douleur l'avait empêchée de dormir la plupart du temps, mais le fait de se trouver dans un endroit connu, entouré de personnes aimées, l'avait rassurée, presque bercée. Mais maintenant, elle devait faire face à la réalité, à ce qu'elle avait peut-être fait. Ça n'en était que plus dur.

« Hermione on part dans trente minutes ! Réveille-toi ! »

Cette phrase lui fit ouvrir complètement les yeux. Elle bondit hors du lit, tel un diable sortant de sa boîte. Oui, c'est comme ça qu'elle aurait réagit en temps normal…

« Quoi ? », croassa la jeune fille, « Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

« Ben non… », fit Ron, « Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te réveiller. »

Ron se reçut alors un coussin en pleine figure, tandis qu'Hermione le fixait d'un œil mauvais.

« Hey ! », protesta celui-ci, en se touchant la joue.

Un grand éclat de rire se fit soudain entendre. Agacée, Hermione tourna son regard vers la porte et vit son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, rire aux éclats. Son semblant de fureur disparut comme neige au soleil. Le voir rire à nouveau était quelque peu troublant. Faisait-il semblant lui aussi ? Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, étreinte qu'il lui rendit.

Harry et Ron la quittèrent peu après, l'appel de leurs estomacs se faisant pressant.

Restée seule, Hermione verrouilla la porte. Elle ôta avec précaution ses vêtements, et ne put retenir une grimace de douleur. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle mette fin à ce sortilège. Au moins pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Mais rendre à nouveau les blessures apparentes, c'était comme revivre tout ça, et elle n'y tenait pas vraiment. Pourtant, il le fallait et elle le savait.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri en apercevant ce corps meurtri. Etait-ce vraiment le sien ? Certes, elle souffrait beaucoup, mais elle n'imaginait pas être dans cet état-là… Elle en avait vu d'autres après tout.

Des bleus recouvraient ses bras et ses jambes, alors que les anciens venaient à peine de se résorber. Une longue entaille parcourait sa joue droite et la brûlait encore désagréablement. Hermione entreprit de nettoyer la profonde coupure, et ôta un petit éclat de verre. Il lui avait laissé un souvenir en plus… Trop aimable.

Encore quelque peu choquée, elle réussit à lancer son sortilège sans lequel la famille Weasley se serait posé beaucoup de questions. Trop de questions.

Elle farfouilla dans sa valise et tomba sur un débardeur blanc. Comme hypnotisée, elle s'en saisit. Maculé de sang séché, il était dans un état lamentable. Un peu comme elle à vrai dire. Il faudrait qu'elle s'en débarrasse le plus rapidement possible.

Hermione saisit un jean quelconque, ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir, qu'elle enfila douloureusement avant de rejoindre les Weasley pour le petit déjeuner. Fraîche et souriante, nul n'aurait pu deviner ce qu'elle cachait. Non, pas même ceux qui croyaient la connaître sur le bout des doigts. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

La matinée se passa dans la bonne humeur jusqu'au moment du départ, Hermione écoutant d'un air amusé, les anecdotes du mariage de Bill et Fleur auquel elle n'avait même pas pu assister… La raison officielle étant un voyage familial qu'elle ne pouvait manquer.

Elle avait eu cependant la bonne idée, d'envoyer un caméscope (« C'est quoi canesctope Harry ? », s'était enquit Ron.) à Harry pour qu'il filme toute la cérémonie pour elle, en espérant que les effluves magiques n'en perturberait pas le fonctionnement.

Deux mois auparavant, elle se serait réjouie d'écouter ces bavardages insouciants et amusants. Et maintenant… Cela faisait déjà deux ans que tout cela durait… Hermione secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées sinistres, et adressa un sourire à Ginny qui lui parlait avec animation du fameux mariage ainsi que de la grossesse de Fleur.

Mrs Weasley était profondément ravie à l'idée d'avoir un petit-fils, fut-il de Fleur – il est vrai qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir… - et couvrait la française d'attentions. La rouquine se demandait avec humour ce qu'il adviendrait de cette entente lorsque Fleur ferait ses caprices de femme enceinte.

« Elle va rendre Maman complètement folle. », conclut Ginny en riant.

Charlie, de son côté, étudiait toujours ses dragons en Roumanie, au désespoir de Mrs Weasley qui espérait bien le voir revenir au pays et fonder une famille.

« Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que je sois avec quelqu'un M'man », lui fit-il remarquer lors de la cérémonie.

Par un manque cruel de chance, il avait reçu le bouquet de la mariée en pleine figure alors qu'il sirotait tranquillement un whisky dans son coin. Depuis cet incident qui avait fait rire toute l'assemblée, il était plus que jamais la cible des remarques de sa mère. Reparti rapidement en Roumanie, il avait toutefois promis de revenir bientôt, pour une mémorable surprise, dont il avait refusé de parler.

Mais celui qui causait le plus de soucis à la famille, était sans conteste Percy, qui ne donnait désormais plus de nouvelles, alors que tout le monde pensait que les relations familiales s'arrangeraient après la tragédie de Poudlard. Ses parents savaient juste qu'il était parti quelque part en mission pour le Ministère. L'attente se faisait longue…

Quant aux jumeaux Weasley, leurs affaires marchaient si bien qu'ils avaient racheté un petit magasin à Pré-au-Lard, rapidement transformé en petit coin de paradis pour farceurs. Ils avaient fait la promesse de rester vigilants quant à l'utilisation de leurs produits, suite à ce qui s'était produit l'an passé.

Harry et Ron avaient passé leurs vacances ensemble, et à la grande joie de ce dernier, le survivant revenait pour faire sa dernière année à Poudlard. Encore qu'il ne l'avait pas décidé lui-même, cela faisait partie des dernières volontés de Dumbledore.

En effet, peut être sentant que sa vie était menacée, le sorcier avait laissé un long rouleau de parchemin que seule le professeur Mc Gonagall pouvait lire et qui indiquait clairement ses désirs les plus chers, concernant son entourage et l'avenir de l'école. Le fait qu'Harry termine ses études en priorité y était clairement mentionné. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de mener sa mission à bien. Interrogé sur la nature de cette mystérieuse mission, il n'avait rien dévoilé, restant comme le qualifiait Rufus Scrimgeour, « l'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout ».

Minerva Mc Gonagall devint donc, par souhait de Dumbledore, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.

Elle n'utilisa toutefois pas sa position pour tenter d'obtenir des informations de la part d'Harry Potter, même si elle brûlait de savoir ce qu'il en était. Vérité qui devait d'ailleurs lui être révélée quelques jours plus tard.

Venu frapper aux portes du château un soir d'orage, un homme se présenta comme candidat au poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Bien qu'un peu méfiante, elle l'avait toutefois fait entrer, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il s'abrite de la pluie.

Ce qui s'était ensuite passé, elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

Le journal intime de Jedusor, la bague de Gaunt avaient été retrouvés, puis détruits. Quant au médaillon de Serpentard, tout laisser supposer qu'il avait été détruit. Sans oublier le fait que la dernière part d'âme de Voldemort se trouvait dans son propre corps.

Au Terrier, l'heure du départ avait sonné, et tout le monde s'entassa joyeusement dans des voitures commandées par le Ministère.

…--...

Marchant tous les quatre sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ tout en poussant leurs chariots, ils repensaient presque malgré eux aux événements passés, à Dumbledore. Ginny ne tarda pas à les laisser pour aller dire bonjour à ses amis. Hermione observait Harry d'un air triste, car elle avait bien remarqué ce regard désespéré qui était sien lorsqu'il regardait la rouquine.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle percuta un jeune homme avec son chariot. Le choc fut assez violent pour qu'elle se retrouve à terre. Le garçon sembla hésiter, puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Harry et Ron, trop absorbés par leurs propres pensées, n'avaient même pas remarqué l'absence de leur amie et continuaient d'avancer. Elle pesta intérieurement puis se tourna vers le jeune homme pour s'excuser.

« Désolée de… »

Hermione se figea littéralement devant le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Grand, doté de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient devant les yeux - d'un bleu turquoise surprenant d'ailleurs -, il était très beau. Le jeune homme la regardait, hésitant, et se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Hermione frissonna sous ce regard glacé.

Le garçon se tourna alors vers Hermione et parla d'une voix calme et posée, sans la moindre trace d'une quelconque arrogance.

« Pardonnez moi Mademoiselle, je ne vous avais pas vu arriver. Je suis désolé. », fit-il avec un léger accent français, permettant à Hermione de deviner son origine.

Il lui tendit la main et se présenta aussi poliment qu'il lui était possible de le faire.

« Je m'appelle Mesenfield, Daniel Mesenfield. »

Elle lui sourit, remarquant au passage qu'il portait un nom à consonance anglaise ou américaine, et serra sa main chaleureusement. Presqu'aussitôt, la jeune fille se sentit parcourue d'étranges picotements, et une sensation de malaise s'empara d'elle, si bien qu'elle retira sa main, troublée. Elle revint rapidement sur terre mais bien que son trouble n'eut duré que quelques secondes, il lui sembla que des heures s'étaient écoulées, et s'aperçut que le garçon lui parlait.

'Mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il me dit ? '

Elle secoua vivement la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, sous l'œil intrigué du nouvel élève, qui commençait à se demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer chez la jeune fille.

« Euh je... oui... Excuse moi, j'étais ailleurs. »

« J'avais cru remarquer… », marmonna Daniel.

« Pardon ? »

« Non, ce n'est rien Mademoiselle. », répliqua précipitamment le garçon.

Il continuait de jouer la comédie en prenant cet accent français qu'il trouvait désespérément ridicule, mais pourtant nécessaire au personnage qu'ils avaient créé. Faire preuve d'une telle politesse envers elle lui donnait presque envie de vomir, mais entre un peu de politesse et une mort certaine, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser trop longtemps.

De son côté, Hermione trouvait ce jeune homme de plus en plus mystérieux avec son regard fuyant et son 'Mademoiselle', déclamé en Français comme une litanie.

« Tu es nouveau à Poudlard n'est-ce pas? Je ne t'avais jamais vu.», demanda-t-elle, plus pour se donner une contenance que par réel intérêt.

Le garçon soupira intérieurement.

« Hum… Oui je viens de… d'une autre école de sorcellerie, que l'on pourrait qualifier de secondaire par rapport à Poudlard. »

Elle remarqua l'hésitation dont il avait fait preuve avant de répondre, et c'est quelque peu déstabilisée qu'elle se présenta à son tour:

«J'ai complètement oublié de me présenter, je suis Hermione Granger. »

« Pas de problème Granger.»

Hermione sursauta et le regarda étrangement, avant d'hausser les épaules.

Les deux adolescents restèrent un moment à se dévisager, ne sachant trop que dire. Hermione ne savait pas comment mettre fin à cette rencontre sans être impolie. De plus, elle se sentait troublée par ce nouvel élève, quelque chose dans son attitude la dérangeait, sans qu'elle sache exactement quoi. Ce qui l'agaçait encore plus.

De son côté, le garçon ignorait également de quelle façon mettre un terme à cette pseudo-discussion qui l'ennuyait au plus haut point, sans que cela paraisse être une fuite. Bien que cela en soit une en vérité. Il fut finalement sauvé par le sifflement du contrôleur.

« Hum… Hé bien je vais y aller. Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Au revoir ! », fit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Ces mots lui écorchèrent la langue, s'il devait se comporter ainsi toute l'année, il allait devenir complètement fou.

« Oui, je dois y aller aussi, je ne voudrais pas rester sur le quai… Ravie de t'avoir rencontré également. Au revoir. »

Daniel se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le compartiment des préfets-en-chefs, en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible. Il se sentait lui aussi très perturbé par cet échange inopportun. Il avait bien senti ce frisson le parcourir en serrant sa main. Du dégoût, ou autre chose qui n'avait rien à voir ? Le dégoût semblait plus plausible. Après tout, serrer la main d'une personne que l'on a longtemps considérée comme inférieure en faisant bonne figure, ça n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde.

Plus loin, Hermione tentait de rattraper Harry et Ron.

« Ah, te voilà Hermione ! Où étais-tu donc ?»

Hermione leur lança un regard noir.

« Messieurs n'ont peut être pas remarqué, mais quelqu'un m'a renversé avec son chariot et je me suis retrouvée les quatre fers en l'air. », grommela-t-elle, en évitant soigneusement de parler du jeune homme.

Gênés par leur négligence, les deux jeunes hommes se confondirent en excuses, qu'Hermione interrompit pour rappeler à Ron qu'ils devaient aller dans le compartiment des préfets. Sur le chemin, Hermione demanda à Ron s'il avait été nommé préfet-en-chef, ce à quoi ce dernier répondit par la négative (« Mais non, je te l'aurais dit ! »), et lui apprenant ainsi qu'aucun des préfets n'avait été nommé à ce poste pour l'instant. Bien que perplexe, Hermione renonça à en savoir plus, l'été lui avait appris que sa curiosité pouvait être dangereuse.

S'apprêtant à frapper pour avertir les éventuels occupants, ils aperçurent à travers la vitre Pansy Parkinson, préfète de Serpentard, en train d'essayer, avec une certaine colère il est vrai, d'attraper une lettre posée sur la banquette en face d'elle. La lettre ne cessait de repousser sa main. Hermione s'aperçut - non sans étonnement - que le nom inscrit sur ladite lettre n'était autre que le sien. Mue par une vague de colère, elle se rua sur la Serpentarde.

« Parkinson ! », s'écria-t-elle.

La jeune fille, prise sur le fait, regarda avec hargne celle qu'elle considérait comme sa plus grande ennemie.

« Quoi ? », cracha-t-elle.

« C'est à moi ! Arrête !»

« Parce que tu crois que tu as des ordres à me donner ? Qui donc voudrait t'écrire de toute façon, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe», éructa Pansy, mettant l'accent sur ses derniers mots.

Hermione serra les dents.

'Reste calme', s'ordonna-t-elle.

Mais ça ne fonctionna pas, et sans réfléchir, elle s'élança vers Pansy, et lui assena une claque magistrale. Celle-ci sembla prête à répliquer, mais se leva finalement pour sortir, se disant qu'ils étaient deux contre elle, et que cela n'en valait peut être pas la peine, elle aurait toute l'année pour se venger de cet affront.

Jusqu'à présent resté silencieux, Ron éclata franchement de rire.

« Bravo Hermione ! Tu es complètement folle, mais tu m'étonneras toujours ! »

Mais la concernée ne l'écoutait déjà plus, trop occupée à examiner sa lettre.  
Ron vit ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je suis nommée préfète-en-chef », murmura-t-elle.

« Quelle grosse surprise! C'est bizarre qu'on ne te l'ait pas dit plus tôt quand même. Mais c'est vrai que tout a été un peu désordonné cet été.», soupira-t-il.

_Miss Granger,_

_Suite aux événements survenus lors de votre sixième année à Poudlard, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous annoncer votre nomination en tant que préfète-en-chef, qui s'est faite, je vous l'avoue, à la dernière minute.  
Je vous informe également que cette dernière année vous verra cohabiter avec votre homologue masculin, avec qui je souhaite que vous entreteniez de bons rapports.  
Un compartiment vous est réservé pour ce voyage, à l'autre bout du train, pour que vous puissiez faire sa connaissance.  
Je vous attends dès votre arrivée dans mon bureau, avec votre condisciple, pour quelques éclaircissements._

_Cordialement,_

_Minerva Mc Gonagall, directrice de Poudlard._

_P.S : Votre hibou a bien été reçu, vos fournitures sont dans votre nouvelle chambre à Poudlard, et le montant a été prélevé de votre compte._

« Alors ça…»

« Qu'y a-t-il ?», demanda Ron.

« Euh... Je... rien. Simplement, je dois aller faire connaissance avec l'autre préfét-en-chef, dans un compartiment qui nous est réservé. », acheva-t-elle.

« Ah ? Bon... »

Ron paraissait déçu mais se tint coi.

Hermione prit sa valise et se dirigea vers le fameux compartiment avec quelque réticence. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit que son homologue masculin n'était autre que celui qui l'avait bousculé. Elle retint une exclamation car, elle venait de le remarquer, il dormait, et une lettre identique à celle d'Hermione étant posée près de lui.  
Le voyage se passa sans encombre, Hermione réfléchissant à ce que pouvait bien leur vouloir Mc Gonagall, tout en feuilletant un livre et le garçon dormant d'un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars…

Hermione le réveilla peu avant leur arrivée, il sursauta violemment.

« Non, père je… Toi ? Que fais-tu là ?», s'écria-t-il en repoussant son bras avec violence.

Hermione se raidit devant ce comportement brutal.

« Je suis la nouvelle préfète-en-chef, nous allons bientôt arriver.», dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Le garçon la regardait, l'air un peu désorienté.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il semblait avoir peur, très peur.

_Fiou. Fastidieux tout cela. See you soon everybody – quoiqu'après tout ce temps plus personne ne va me lire…_

_Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer du côté d'Hermione ? Telle est la question (enfin moi je le sais hein..) Je vous dirai simplement que c'est un aspect de sa personnalité que je voulais mettre dans ma fiction mais je ne savais pas comment l'écrire à l'époque. Ce n'est pas encore ça mais ça ne reste qu'une introduction._

_J'en suis déjà plus satisfaite que la première version, c'est moins rose, moins guimauve, moins flagrant aussi. Un progrès._

[Edit 21/03/09 : Désolée… j'avais promis que le postage de chapitres serait plus régulier, et je ne m'y suis pas tenue. Honte à moi les gens. Honte à moi. Bref, j'ai relu ce premier chapitre, qui me convient toujours, le chapitre 2 est tjrs sur mon pc, retouché, remanié, mais que je n'ai jamais posté. Il le sera a priori dans la semaine, si tout va bien, mais évidemment maintenant je ne promets plus rien… Merci à tout ceux qui ont aimé cette histoire, qui me l'ont fait savoir en me mettant dans leurs histoires favorites ou leurs alertes (voire les 2 pour certains). N'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits commentaires sur ce que vous aimez ou pas, votre avis est important. A bientôt !]

_**Teaser Chapitre 2 :**__** Là où nos choix nous mènent…**_

Nous faisons tous des choix, des bons comme des mauvais.  
Comment va réagir Hermione en découvrant que tous ces derniers mois n'ont été que mensonges ?  
Quel secret peut bien cacher le nouvel étudiant français et qui semble le hanter ?  
Quand les rôles s'inversent sans crier gare, qui peut-on encore croire ?


	2. Annonce

Des années plus tard… (oui comme pour l'épilogue d'un bouquin).

Nous sommes en 2013 et il n'y a pas eu de mise à jour depuis… 2008.  
Alors tout d'abord à ceux qui m'ont lu fidèlement je tiens à dire merci. Et à ceux qui ont dû pester contre moi lors de l'amorcement de cette phase de réécriture je tiens à dire désolée.

Je pense devoir quelques explications, même tant d'années après.

J'étais sincère lors de cette phase de réécriture, je voulais faire mieux, rectifier ce qui me semblait ne pas fonctionner dans l'histoire. Améliorer certains aspects et en enlever d'autres.

Et le destin frappa, si je puis dire.

J'ai toujours écrit sur l'ordinateur de mes parents, honteusement, lâchement. Les fichiers de mes histoires étaient soigneusement cachés dans de sombres dossiers où mes parents n'iraient pas chercher. Puis plus tard sur mon ordinateur portable personnel. Quasiment au même moment, ce dernier me lâcha et une crise familiale comme qui dirait assez grave m'ôta tout désir d'écrire en plus d'être déjà privé du moyen de le faire.

Le stock de chapitres de La prophétie du Destin/Entre nos mains et de Et si c'était vrai ont disparu dans les méandres du web et aussi de ma mémoire pour longtemps.

Et comme un petit miracle il y a quelques semaines, quelqu'un, quelque part a aimé mon histoire. Surprise tout d'abord. ? Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Je ne me souviens pas…  
Et le soir en rangeant de vieux livres je tombe sur un Harry Potter tout abimé. Et c'est le déclic. Je me souviens. Problème, lorsque je veux revenir sur le site cela ne marche pas… Ni mon adresse mail ni mon mot de passe ne sont corrects. Alors j'abandonne.

Aujourd'hui en étant sur la page facebook d'une dessinatrice, je vois qu'elle a fait une fiction sur Sirius Black. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je clique. Je lis. J'aime. Moment de grâce.

Mécaniquement, je clique sur login, j'entre adresse et mot de passe. Et là, ça fonctionne.

Peut-être… peut-être qu'il fallait juste que je sois prête ?

Ces lignes n'intéresseront surement plus personne aujourd'hui. Vous avez surement tous grandi et changé. Ce n'est pas grave, je devais vous rendre justice ainsi qu'à Draco et Hermione que j'ai laissé en plan.

La prophétie du destin renaitra de ses cendres dès que j'aurais accès à l'épave de l'ordinateur familial et fouillé dans le disque dur. J'aurais dû y penser avant, c'est sûr. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Pour Et si c'était vrai, je l'ai relue et je l'ai aimée. La suite commence à germer sans que je le veuille. Alors… J'aimerais bien la finir. Parce que pour une fois, je voudrais terminer quelque chose.

A tous ceux qui ont lu, aimé ou détesté.

Merci.

**Edit: Pour Entre nos mains cela s'annonce compliqué de retrouver les fichiers pour des raisons familiales. Pour Et si c'était vrai,je suis plus libre. J'ai gribouillé quelques idées par-ci par-là mais il faut que je me replonge dans l'état qui correspond à ma fiction. Enfin bon, c'est mon petit bazar c'est assez dur à expliquer. Je ne peux pas garantir que cela va arriver rapidement quand même je préfère vous prévenir même si vous vous en doutez surement ^^**  
**A tous ceux qui ont reviewé récemment, en positif comme en négatif mais toujours constructif, merci =)**


End file.
